


the transplendence of youth donned proper - ART

by Maya Tijan (Hokuto)



Category: Anthropomorfic, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Art, Bestiality, Bottom Thor, Deliberate Bad Art, M/M, Manip, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Poptarts, Thor Feels, Underage Sex, a heartbreaking work of staggering genius, deviantART, tw: poptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Maya%20Tijan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh my gods i don't even know where to start</p><p>this fic you guys</p><p>this fic is S O IM PORTANT</p><p>i think it changed my life</p><p>it brought into my wretched and dull existence a fleeting glimpse of true beauty and love</p><p>the kind of soul-wrenching breathless mystical glorious sun-consuming star-devouring beauty that eats itself and then bursts into the sparks that ignite a thousand million new and life-nourishing hearthfires</p><p>the kind of love that weeps its sea-salt tears and births pearls of such precious, perfect rotundity and shimmering opalescent softness that kings and heartless assassins themselves must weep as well and from the veiled waterfall of their broken hearts spring crimson roses and forget-me-nots</p><p>you guys i literally can't even</p><p>GO READ IT NOW</p><p>NO I MEAN NOW OKAY</p><p>JUST DO IT</p><p>i tried to do this magnificent masterpiece justice but in the end no image could suffice oh gods i'm trash I"M SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR LIFE'S WORK JUST THROW ME IN THE GARBAGE PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	the transplendence of youth donned proper - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the transplendence of youth donned proper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211231) by [BananaRaptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor). 



**Author's Note:**

> my favorite part of making this was making it literally like an hour before an official ceremony at my university for something important that i helped make happen (trufax)


End file.
